


using you

by ZinniaRae



Series: Lookin' Like You Fell In Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: Jason wants the dancing to stop. He just wants to know where they stand.





	

All they did was dance around the subject, the big questions. What  _ was _ this? What were  _ they _ ? The not knowing part was driving Jason insane, more so than he assumed he already was. What did it mean when Barbara didn’t kick him out of her bed afterwards? When she’d lay her head on his chest and fall asleep? Was it just because he was  _ there _ or was it because she liked him being there? What did it mean when he ran his fingers through her hair and felt  _ himself _ relax along with her? When he counted down the hours from the time he left her apartment in the morning until he was back in bed with her that night? Sometimes it wasn’t even physical. Sometimes they were both so worn down from whatever the hell they’d had to deal with that night and they ended up crashing together, happily curled into one another. At least, Jason was happy. 

Barbara didn’t talk about it much. What it meant, how she felt. He’d be pissed that she was stringing him along, but she really wasn’t. She wasn’t building him up with false hopes that this meant more than getting her rocks off, she wasn’t whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Jason was the one building himself up here, hoping for more. For once in his life, he just wanted something to go  _ right _ . After spending the entire day talking himself up, he was going to ask her. He was finally going to figure things out what things meant between them, if there even was a ‘them’. It was time for the dance to be over.

“Sup B.G?” She had known he was there before he even spoke, saw the way her body tensed up in preparation. Jason had his helmet tucked under his arm, leaning back against the eroding rooftop wall. He was trying to play it cool and he realized that while his voice was steady, his body probably told her everything she needed to know. 

“Not much.” She answered, turning to face him. “Why? Should something be up?” 

“No, I mean, well, no.” When it came to Barbara Gordon, Jason was never smooth. She put him in his place, she called him on his shit. She could  _ read _ him way too well. The time they’d been spending together? It only made it worse. 

“You’re lying.” Her voice was blunt, straight to the point. 

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Jason rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting his weight. He didn’t know how long he’d have her attention before the city below them needed saving. Realizing that meant he needed to just ask the question, stop dancing around. That’s what he wanted, right? To stop dancing? He needed to just get the question out there. “So, I was wondering...I guess, I just want to know what are we?”

Barbara was silent, her lips scrunching to the side. He watched her inhale than exhale heavily before she opened her mouth. “We’re…we’re just there for each other. I mean, we  _ know _ each other. It’s safer than a random bar hookup. We’re just - “

“Using each other.” Jason finished her sentence for her.

“I wouldn’t word it that way. I mean, that just sounds harsh. We’re not using each other, Jason. We’re benefiting from what the other can provide.”

“Still sounds like using each other to me.”

“Why are you bringing it up?” She asked. “Something on your mind? Is there something - hold on.” She pressed her finger to her comm, nodding as she listened to the voice on the other end. “There’s a robbery at that jewelry store near 5th street, wanna give me a hand?”

Pulling the helmet on, Jason gave a slow shake of his head. “Nah. You got it. I believe in you.” 

“Right,” Barbara responded, reaching for her grappling hook. “Before I go...we’re okay, right?”

“‘Course. You should go. I’ll see you later.” He got a nod in response before she was swinging off in the direction of the jewelry store and he was alone again. Jason groaned, making a fist and squeezing until his knuckles turned white. 

He had gotten his answer. They were nothing. It meant nothing. At least to her. 


End file.
